


Of Petals and Dew Drops

by DREAMYLUCIFER



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMYLUCIFER/pseuds/DREAMYLUCIFER
Summary: He could stay like this forever, but they're Nobodies— forever isn't that long.





	Of Petals and Dew Drops

**Author's Note:**

> I write porn sometimes. I like rare pairs sometimes, too. I like writing porn of rare pairs on occasion. Anyway, yes, I do write NSFW and I love Demyx a lot. He's one of my absolute favorite characters and I will do anything to get people to notice him, even if that means being the one who write porn and drabbles of my sweet 2007 emo boyfriend. He's just neat, in my opinion. As per usual, read the notes below for more info! Enjoy this small one shot, I can guarantee the notes are longer than the work itself.

His nails bite the sheets below his squirming body, breath thick and heavy he may as well suffocate. His body trembles in pleasure with each movement they make, every touch sending him to heaven on high and back. A thin sheen of sweat that makes his slim figure shine under the sunlight and his ocean blue eyes sparkle magnificently. His hair is a mess around him, glowing like a golden halo as he bites back his moans and holds back tears.

Love like this feels so foreign, but he's high off of it— he's become lost on it. A hand wipes a stray tear that escapes him; he leans in to press soft kisses to the palm, not caring about anything else in the world but the sensations and emotions he's so elated on. Maybe it's precarious and unpredictable, but right now he doesn't care that they're falling in too deep in such perilous fantasies. More tears fall as his back arches.

" _ Demyx… _ " nobody has ever said his name so breathlessly, so sweetly, " _ you're taking me so well… _ " Marluxia has always been so careful with him when they're like this. He knows Demyx inside out, taking him like a drug and throwing himself over the edge of euphoria over and over; he can't quit him so easily. 

The coil in his abdomen snaps and white floods his vision. He melts in Marluxia's hands as his orgasm hits him like a sudden high tide on dry shores. His body shakes as he comes down from his high, the pink haired man pressing kisses to his temples and jawline, drawing him back in like an anchor. He could stay like this forever, but they're Nobodies— forever isn't that long. For now Demyx takes advantage of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request you can send it to my [twitter, or in the comments below! Please leave a comment or kudos, they're always welcome!](https://curiouscat.me/rengokulovebot>curious%20cat</a>,%20<a%20href=)


End file.
